


Tales of the First Kiss

by PlagueDoctor31



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, From Beyond (1986), Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, a whole bunch of them, with just a dash of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctor31/pseuds/PlagueDoctor31
Summary: Just a series of short drabbles on how different first kisses came about





	1. Ashbert Kisses

The first time Ash kissed Herbert was not planned, not that Ash planned all his kisses. The two were in the infancy of their relationship when it happened. Herbert convinced Ash to help him out with a new experiment: testing an adjusted reagent. The results were disastrous.

The body broke out of its bonds and began smashing up the lab. Ash would’ve shot it with his trusty boom-stick if it hadn’t managed to grab Herbert by the neck. The visual took Ash back, back to the cabin where the Deadites smashed through his peaceful vacation, taking his friends and loved ones and made them into one of them. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched, barely hearing Herbert choking out a cry of Ash’s name. He managed to snap back to reality in time to see the corpse launch Herbert off to the side, the man crashing into some equipment and landing on the ground. It was then when Ash steeled himself and blew the corpse’s brain to kingdom come.

Ash couldn’t stop himself from shaking as he bolted to Herbert’s prone form on the ground, the phase “Oh God, not again!” echoing in his mind. A moment felt like an eternity as he watched Herbert wake up, frowning and growing in pain as he shook himself back to awareness. Herbert had opened his mouth to say something, possibly to complain about the mess, but Ash’s relief was too strong. He dipped down and captured the scientist’s mouth in a kiss before either of them were aware of it.

|----[------}---

The first time Herbert kissed Ash was much later down the line, and under much more peaceful circumstances. In fact, Ash was never aware of the particular kiss, as he was asleep at the time.

The two were in bed together that night, Herbert reading through a medical journal and doing his best to ignore Ash’s light snoring (something Herbert’s grown quite skilled at). However, something else was distracting the scientist that night. He kept glancing over at Ash’s sleeping form with a peaceful expression on his face. He had always admired Ash’s looks, but never in a quiet moment like this. Every time Ash caught him staring in the past, he would smile and pose for him as a way of playful teasing. He may be unused to it, but Herbert did enjoy Ash’s affection. He could at least see why every person who hung off of Dan’s arm swooned over simple things like hugs and pecks on the cheek.

Ash interrupted Herbert’s thoughts with a snort, rolling onto his back and grumbling in his sleep. Herbert smiled, shutting his journal and setting it on the nightstand. He leaned down closer to Ash’s face, feeling the faint ghosting of breath against his skin. He could feel his cheeks heat up slightly from being so up close to the sleeping man. Herbert remained silent, closing the gap and pressing his lips against Ash in a gently kiss, staying in the position for only a moment or two before pulling away. Ash smiled in his sleep and rolled over, causing Herbert to chuckle softly and remove his glasses. He set them down with the medical journal and settled in for the night, laying flush against Ash’s warm body. He closed his eyes, relaxing into a calm sleep.


	2. Danford Kisses

Dan’s first kiss with Crawford was the result of probably one of the best dates he’s had in a long time. It had started with Crawford gushing about a movie that coming to a local theater (“It’s an anniversary screening, Dan! I practically grew up with this movie!”). Turns out, a _lot_ of other people grew up with the movie too, as tickets were sold out when Dan and Crawford made it to the theater. Not wanting to be deterred, Dan was quick put out there that he, too, owned the movie, and that they should have their own private screening. His quick thinking earned Dan the most excited smile he’d seen from Crawford to date, and he was practically dragged back to the car to return to Dan’s home.

After a movie-length cuddle session on the couch, Crawford was more than happy to stick around for dinner. Of course, having a “traditional Italian dish” (spaghetti) called for the accompaniment of wine. Dan sipped on his glass, letting the warmth pool in his stomach as Crawford joked about hypothetically kissing while eating spaghetti. Dan followed it up with puckering up his lips and making a kissing sound, smiling as he watched Crawford’s face turn red and quickly go back to eating.

Admittedly, Dan was a little tipsy as dinner came to a close. He put most of his efforts towards distracting Crawford from cleaning up after the two of them. Hugging him got him gently pushed off. He tried turning on the music, but that was ignored. Finally, he grabbed Crawford’s wet and soapy hands and pulled him away from the kitchen sink. He smiled as he stepped along to the beat of the song, leading Crawford into an impromptu dance in the living room. Crawford laughed, still insisting that the dishes need to be cleaned. Dan simply responded with pulling Crawford and kissing him on the lips. Suffice to say, the dishes were ignored for the rest of the night.

|----[------}---

Crawford’s first kiss with Dan was unexpected and spawned from a desperation for comfort. Pretorius had invited someone to his house again, _two_ someones. Trying to distract himself from his sinking pit in his stomach, Crawford slowly set the table and prepared dinner for the three who were conversing in the other room. The women laughed while Pretorius made blatant and shameless sexual comments. Crawford had recognized one of them from a week or so ago, hazily recalling a dish she gushed over the last time she came, and decided to prepare that again.

The woman was pleasantly surprised that Crawford remembered, and the three ate dinner while Crawford watched on. He let his mind wander to more pleasant topics, all of which involved Daniel Cain in some capacity. He didn’t realize he was smiling until one of the woman smiled at him and pointed it out.

“Like what you see? You’re more than welcome to join us.”

Crawford felt the pit return, and his body growing cold. Pretorius simply laughed and hand-waved the suggestion away, explaining that Crawford was already spoken for. Crawford blushed at the mention of Dan, feeling thankful that Pretorius stepped in for him. Still, the pit remained as Pretorius stood up and bade for the other two to follow him upstairs. They got up to follow, and the woman from before gave Crawford a kiss on the cheek as she walked passed firing a little wink in his direction before stepping out. Crawford never cleaned the dishes faster in his life and practically ran out of the house to escape to the only place he could think of.

He thanked all the lucky stars in the sky that Dan doesn’t go to be early, as the door opened mere seconds after Crawford’s frantic knocking. The other man looked surprised to see him, but Crawford flung himself into Dan’s arms, just wanting to be held at the moment. Dan tried to question what happened, but Crawford simply shook his head and looked up to look at the face he fell in love with, a face that was currently wrought with concern and worry. Dan furrowed his brow and gently brushed the cheek the woman kissed earlier, no doubt noticing a lipstick print that was left behind. Crawford didn’t want to think about that, and yanked Dan down by the front of his shirt to kiss him, a gesture that shocked the two of them after the fact. Dan was more than happy to let Crawford stay the night, to let the small scientist fall asleep in his arms, but not before exchanging a few more tender kisses before the night was through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! These were all so short and sweet, I had a blast writing them. I might write more stuff like this in the future, so if you want a certain ship please feel free to suggest it to me! ^_^
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at plaguedoctor31


End file.
